Darla Shan and the Order of the Phoenix
by Shiro Yuki-sama
Summary: Princess Darla Shan (fem!Darren) must infiltrate Hogwarts and build trust among the 'Light' wizards. The Boy Who Lived shall meet a peculiar new student who is not exactly what she seems. The two must gather their forces as one in order to face the Dark Lords of their respective factions. Title is subject to change. No Pairings!
1. Prologue

**This story is set during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and shortly after the events in the Cavern of Retribution in Hunters of the Dusk (that was when they faced off against the Vampaneze Lord in the sewers, right?). Darren is now Darla for two reasons: 1) The Harry Potter universe has few truly strong females. They usually are the emotional support, but are not all that useful in a fight. So, a female vampire :) Plus, the Golden Trio has two guys and only one girl, Malfoy is a guy with two male goonies, Neville starts to play a bit part here, and Luna is really the only other important female. It is unbalanced. and 2) I am female, and thus I find it easier to write from a female's perspective. Her character should not be altered too much from this, just her lodgings and how others treat her.**

**This changes very little. Naturally, Debbie's gender gets changed, and I have dubbed him Derek. This does not matter though because I sacrificed him for Mr. Crepsley in the Cavern of Retribution (I will get around to that in a flashback or pensive. Maybe...) I never really saw her (now him) as important, since Alice can handle the Vampirates alone, and I felt like hunting Darren Shan (the author) down and throwing him on burning spikes for what he did.**

**Enough of my rambling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the universes of The Darren Shan Saga nor Harry Potter. If I did, Darren and Steve would have refused to kill one another and Harry would not have been such an over-emotional and self-pitying wimp.**

**Title is subject to change; suggestions would be appreciated.**

**Chapter length: 957 words**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Darla Shan and the Order of the Phoenix ~ Prologue<span>**

_"I hate you." Darla told her mentor for the fifth time since they left the Hall of Princes._

_"You know full well that this was not my decision." He replied mechanically, having repeated this three of the other four times._

_"...I still do not like it..." The young Princess grumbled._

* * *

><p><strong>~A few minutes previously~<strong>

"Darla...?" Larten Crepsley called as he entered his charge's chambers. Spotting her, he continued, "The Princes said they would like to have a word with you." He informed her calmly.

"Alright~" Darla Shan - the youngest of the Princes (and only Princess) – complied, dragging herself away from her diary.

The duo made their way to the entrance of the Hall of Princes, where Darla placed her hand on the door to make it open.

The Princes - Paris Skyle, Arrow, and Vancha March - were engaged in a heated discussion as they entered. Unfortunately for the curious pair, they cut off the moment the door opened.

Darla walked towards the thrones until she stood at the edge of the raised platform. Larten had stopped roughly two feet short of her. "Why is it that you have called for me, sires?" Darla questioned inquisitively. Despite being the same rank in title, the youngest still viewed the elder Princes with great respect. Except maybe Vancha…

"There is no need for such formalities, young Princess, come be seated at your throne." Paris invited her with a small smile. In his eyes, there seemed to be a peculiar emotion. It looked quite similar to pity…

Wasting no time with hesitation, despite her worry, Darla sat at her throne. Mr. Crepsley took his place to the side away from the other Princes.

"Now Darla, I know that you have been itching to get back at Steven for what he did during your last attempt at hunting him..." Paris began delicately.

This confused Darla. Since when did her feelings of vengeance hold the power to sway important decisions? She has duties that hold her to the mountain just like the rest of the clan.

"What he's trying to say is; we believe we have found a suitable mission that only you can accomplish." Arrow elaborated gruffly.

"And what, pray tell, is this 'mission'?" Darla asked skeptically, knowing full well how prideful vampires are and how rarely they admitted to being unable to do something.

"You have to go to school!" Vancha announced, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Darla gaped at this revelation. Mr. Crepsley's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline from his surprise. Arrow sighed in exasperation, while Vancha guffawed loudly.

Paris, on the other hand, decided to explain, "We have heard some rumors that the Vampaneze have joined with an alleged 'Dark Lord'," He said Dark Lord with a relatively large amount of sarcasm, and did he just roll his eyes? "who happens to have an army of witches and wizards at his command."

_Okay... Witches and wizards... Well, if there are vampires, snake boys/men, and wolf-human hybrids, why not? _Darla contemplated reasonably. _ However... _"What does that have to do with me going to school?"

Arrow settled on stepping in now, "The 'Dark Lord' - Voldemort, as he is called - seems to be mortal enemies with the headmaster of one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He clarified, "We believe it is best if you disguise as a student and try to work on an alliance between us and the 'Light' wizards, for the benefit of both parties."

"I see." Darla concluded, slightly overwhelmed at the fact that the vampires are going to ask for help. _'Voldemort' must really be a threat for them to go THAT far!_ "This may also give us the opportunity to destroy the Vampaneze Lord while he least expects it." The half-blood reasoned in excitement.

"Too bad Larten and I can't come." Vancha said, truly upset at the prospect of not being able to fight the *explicit list of swears* Vampaneze Lord.

Mr. Crepsley spoke for the first time upon entering the Hall, "WHAT?!" He roared in shock and anger. He then realized what he had just done and forced himself into an uneasy calm.

"Like Arrow stated, we are sending Darla as a student." Paris told him, "She is the only vampire that appears young enough for such a role."

"But she is just a girl!" Mr. Crepsley exclaimed in a more rational tone and volume, "What if she does encounter the Vampaneze Lord? How would she defend herself?"

Although Darla felt slightly insulted, nevertheless, she was aware that, no matter how much stronger she is compare to a human, she was still a 'weak little half-vampire', as Vancha had once referred to her as.

"She will have the wizards with her. Also, if something of such large scale were to happen, we would hopefully gain word of it in time to send assistance." Arrow explained.

Larten relented, knowing he had no choice in the matter.

"Now then, I believe you should prepare to leave, Darla." Paris said, "Larten, you shall take her to an airport so that she may leave for Hogwarts. The next term does not start for another five months, thus giving you have ample time to learn about the wizards and how they live."

"Very well, sire." Larten and Darla said in unison. They both calmly walked out of the Hall of Princes.

And then Darla remembered a very important fact, "I'm going to school!" She shouted in shock. With all of the talk about wizards and dark lords, she had completely forgotten.

Larten glanced at him in amusement, "Yes, Darla, that is what we just discussed."

Noticing the condescending tone in her mentor's voice, Darla came up with an extremely witty response- "I hate you." She grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was well-received and did not cause readers to close the window halfway through. If you liked it, I urge to let me know.<strong>

**Also, please be aware that it has been a little while since I read The Darren Shan Saga. I do not quite remember how they opened the door to the Hall of Princes, so correct me if I am wrong on that. As for the Hunters being at the Mountain -as I am pretty sure Vancha went alone to attend Skyle's funeral shortly after Mr. Crepsley died- I believe that Mr. Crepsley would have logically suggested they return to strategize. Mika is off somewhere, helping with the War so that Darla can be at the Mountain. Skyle will most likely die in my story, just not yet.**

**~Shiro Yuki-sama**


	2. Chapter 1 Airports and Spiders

**I would like to thank Beetreex and M4L4DR017 for reviewing. Normally I would have just PM'd my responses to your reviews, but I have decided to start up a new habit of responding at the beginning of the next chapter. So, without further ado~**

**Beetreex: I agree wholeheartedly with what you said about the lack of strong females (It irks me) and I was pleasantly surprised to find that you "think everyone was in character", as I have not read the books in a while. And here I thought they would be way too out of character because of it...**

**M4L4DR017: "ship her with Harry"? Ship _Darren (Darla) Shan_ with _Harry Potter_?! Who would do such a thing? That is blasphemy! Pure blasphemy! I had not really been thinking of such a misunderstanding coming about, but now I am glad I specified that there are no pairings. On another note, to say that your "mind practically exploded with anticipation for this fic!" certainly helped with my motivation to write this. (and I was amused by your wording)**

**So, again, thank you both for reviewing.**

**I took the liberty of forcing Mr. Crepsley to learn how to read. They are at war and will be sending letters. Additionally, the mess with the school form should have caused him to realize that he should probably take the time to figure out basic English just in case he needs it.**

**On the note of communication: Can vampires communicate telepathically? Also, is there a main entrance/exit for vampire mountain? As I have constantly reiterated, I have not read the books in a while and I forgot some facts. I may get around to them over Winter Break, but until then I am going to need some help refreshing my memory... I wrote this chapter as though the answers are no and yes in that order, but correct me if I am wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Darren Shan Saga _nor_ The Harry Potter Series. _If I did, I would not be able to ramble and rant at the beginning and/or end of each chapter (because real authors do not do that), and what fun would that be?**

**Title is subject to change; suggestions would be appreciated.**

**Chapter length: 2,095 words**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_"What he's trying to say is; we believe we have found a suitable mission that only you can accomplish." Arrow elaborated gruffly._

_"You have to go to school!" Vancha announced, grinning like a Cheshire cat._

* * *

><p><em>And then Darla remembered a very important fact, "I'm going to school!" She shouted in shock. With all of the talk about wizards and dark lords, she had completely forgotten.<em>

_Larten glanced at him in amusement, "Yes, Darla, that is what we just discussed."_

_Noticing the condescending tone in her mentor's voice, Darla came up with an extremely witty response- "I hate you." She grumbled._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 ~ Airports and Spiders<strong>

~Darla Shan's POV~

Having calmed down (stopped saying 'I hate you'), I had begun to pack a small duffel bag with my belongings.

I did not have much that I wanted to bring with me to Hogwarts, – or could, for that matter - just my diary, some clothes, and a few other small objects.

Mr. Crepsley had gone off somewhere with Seba, who had been talking to him about spiders. I wonder what that was about…?

"Darla!" Mr. Crepsley beckoned as he entered my room. In his hand was a small, familiar looking box. "Seba said that you are able to bring a pet to Hogwarts, so I thought you would want someone you are accustomed to." He explained as he held the box up.

It turns out, it was not a box, it was a cage. Madame Octa's cage. With her sleeping inside.

"I can?!" I asked him excitedly. In the years since I had returned to the mountain, I had completely gotten over my dislike for her and we formed an incredible telepathic bond. Considering the only reason I hated her was because she nearly killed Steve, it really was not that hard to forgive the arachnid at this point. Thus, at the prospect of taking her with me, I was understandably elated.

"Of course, Darla. You know that vampires rarely lie, especially to one another." Mr. Crepsley said with an amused smirk. He extended the cage towards me.

I carefully took hold of Madame Octa, not wanting to disturb the sleeping spider. She was so peaceful… You would never guess that she could immediately kill a human in a single bite. _Granted, she was trained not to, but still…_

Mr. Crepsley was observing me with an odd expression on his face… I cannot quite place it…

"I am going to miss you, Darla." He said somberly.

Ah; it was forlorn. "I will miss you too."

"Oh, and while you are gone," Mr. Crespley started, brightening considerably, "Do not get back into the habit of using contractions, understand?" He was smiling proudly by the end of his warning. "After all, 'the greatest form of respect is imitation'".

Ever since the events inside the Cavern of Retribution, I had tried to be more like Mr. Crepsley. He never seems to let things get to him, so I thought his attitude would help me overcome Derek's demise.

Derek… I still miss him. If R.V. had not captured him during the fight, we may have been able to save him. But we could not. _I_ could not. It has been eating me from the inside and gradually making its way out. The fact that Steve was behind it all made it all the worse.

I must have been showing my thoughts outwardly, because Mr. Crepsley was looking at me with deep concern coloring his features.

"Do not worry." He consoled me, "Perhaps this could help get your mind off of him."

"Maybe." I responded sadly. I met him for the first time in years while attending school. Everything has potential to remind me of him.

Mr. Crepsley sighed, "Well, enough of that." He looked towards my duffel bag, seeing it packed. "As you were told before, you shall be taking an airplane to your destination."

"Hogwarts must be really far away, huh?" Even though there is not a law against using public transportation, most vampires try their hardest to avoid it. If possible, Vancha probably would have vehemently protested against it. In fact, he may have while they were deciding how I would get there...

"Indeed, it is in England." Mr. Crepsley provided before adding, "I am glad you have developed _some_ common sense. After all, you are almost 40 years old already."

It is hard to believe it has been that long. It feels as though just yesterday I was making a deal with Mr. Crepsley to save Steve's life. _Great good that did…_

"I will, however, be escorting you to the nearest airport."

_Wait a second… airport…_ "What about my passport?" Because I age differently when compared to humans, I have never been able to get one.

Mr. Crepsley pulled a few small cards out of his pocket, "It will not be the first time a vampire has needed to procure false identification." He explained as he handed me an identification card and passport.

"Well then… I guess all that is left is to ask when we are leaving…" I mused, impressed by how authentic the cards look.

"As soon as possible."

I glanced at my packed bag. There was nothing left to do at this point. "So now?"

Mr. Crepsley gave me a once over, "You should probably get cleansed first." He advised with mirth.

I blushed at this. Being in the mountain for so long makes you forget to bathe after a while… "Alright then. I will be ready to depart in about twenty minutes." I grabbed some clothes and made my way out.

"I shall be waiting for you at the main exit."

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of being pounded by a waterfall, I made my way to where Mr. Crepsley was waiting.<p>

Throwing my bag over my shoulder and handing Madame Octa to Mr. Crepsley, I hopped onto his back and we flitted into the night.

* * *

><p>Mr. Crepsley and I arrived at the airport at midnight and acquired tickets for Madame Octa and I the next day. (Or today, depending on how you look at it…)<p>

Granted, it took quite a while to do so as the security decided that Mr. Crepsley looked suspicious. Plus we had to convince them that Madame Octa was tame and not poisonous. Once all of that was finished, we rented a room in a hotel near the airport. Rather than immediately go to sleep as I originally assumed he would, Mr. Crepsley said he wanted to talk to me.

"Since you are going to be leaving during the day, I will not be there to see you off." He started apprehensively, "From what Paris has told me, wizards and the like contact each other via owls that are charmed to know where they must take their messages."

"Charmed owls?" I repeated curiously, "That sounds pretty cool…"

"Indeed." He mused with a small smirk, "As such, I have been able to acquire one of these owls for myself." I was about to question where it was when he pulled out a piece of what looked like parchment paper. "It should arrive near me in a matter of days." He briefly showed me the paper.

The title was _Eyelops Owl Emporium_. There were some strange words on it, like 'galleons', 'sickles', and 'knuts'. He casually put the paper back where it originally was.

"With that owl, I will keep in contact with you as well as keep you updated on the war." He elaborated, "I will be expecting you to send occasional reports on how close you think you are to joining the Order, as well, of course."

"So this isn't goodbye…!" I realized aloud, quite happy at the revelation. Only for Mr. Crepsley to smack me on the head.

"Is not."

"Right… I am not going to miss that." I replied dryly.

Mr. Crepsley smirked mischievously before yawning, "Well, I do believe it is time for me to get some rest." He gave me an envelope, "When you get to London, follow the instructions in there. It also contains your bank key, which you will definitely be needing, and a letter from Paris that you should give to the headmaster when you get there." With that, he laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Despite being curious about the note, I decided that I could read it on the plane. For now, it is best that I sleep on a comfortable bed. Not without setting an alarm clock, of course.

I woke up ten minutes before the alarm I set went off. I quickly turned it off, realizing that if it had sounded it may have woken up Mr. Crepsley. It had been set two hours before my plane would take off, so I would have time to get ready.

I took a quick shower -waterfalls only help so much- after ordering room service. Each order had the approximate preparation time beside, so I picked something that would take fifteen minutes.

Now in a nice clean suit (which also happens to make me look like a guy) and with my breakfast/lunch finished, I checked my bag one last time and made my way to the airport.

* * *

><p>As I had predicted, getting a spider through airport security was time consuming business.<p>

Apparently, taking a pet spider onto a plane with you is unusual. In fact, I think the guard went to tell one of the flight attendants to keep an eye on me… No matter. It is not as though I will be doing anything suspicious.

Seeing as vampires always seem to have incredible amounts of money, I was able to fly first class. Unfortunately, the overflow of coach class passengers forced me to sit next to what appeared to a fashion conscious, and frankly annoying, teenage girl.

"I can't believe they don't let us use cell phones on the plane! How am I supposed to keep in contact with my girlfriends? Or update my Facebook?! I wanted to take a selfie by the window!"

She went on and on and _on_. Until suddenly, she shut up and stared at me, glancing in my direction for the first time during the trip, even though it has been an entire hour by now. She observed me with a strange expression for a bit, and just as I asked her what was wrong, she squealed. Loudly. It did not help that vampires have enhanced hearing, either.

"O. M. G! I can't believe I've been sitting next to such a hottie this whole time!" As if she had not just _yelled that at the top of her lungs, _she quickly turned away to fix her make-up.

_This is what I get for looking like a guy, huh? _I mentally inquired as I slowly backed away, stopping when I hit the window.

The people around us were observing with apt interest, probably glad that she had finally stopped yapping.

"Hi there. I'm Sasha. What's your name?" She fluttered her eyelashes 'cutely'.

There is no point in telling her my first name, so, "…Shan…" I started to relax at this point, realizing that she was just a human and cannot do anything to me.

She searched around before honing in on the small, covered box at my feet and pointed to it, "What's that?" She fluttered her eyelashes again. _That is really getting creepy…_

Noticing what she was referring to, a devilish smirk made its way to my features as I lifted the object of her interest, "My pet." I flicked the cloth off to reveal Madame Octa.

Predictably, she screeched in fear and disgust, as did a few others that were observing from the sidelines. Hearing this, a flight attendant ran into the aisle to check the situation. Confirming my earlier suspicions, she went straight to where I was seated. Unfortunately for her, it would seem that she was expecting a much smaller spider, thus she shrieked as well.

A few of the guys and I were all chuckling/guffawing at the frightened girls'/guys' expense. I decided to have a little more fun and slipped Madame Octa out of her cage. A few seconds passed before anyone noticed, but when they did…

"Uh… Dude… Your spider…" Everyone looked at the empty cage and froze.

Keeping up appearances, I also stopped laughing and looked frantic. "Nobody move! Things could get really ugly if Madame gets frightened." Unbeknownst to them, I was currently leading Madame to crawl up the leg of one of the people that had laughed the loudest.

The moment he felt her weight, he looked down and tears started to form in his eyes. Rather than speak, he let out a frightened whine. The person sitting next to him jumped towards the window to get away from Octa.

I calmly walked over and put my hand –palm up- on his knee and let her crawl onto it. "There, there, Madame. It is okay. I am here now." I caressed her comfortingly before putting her back in her cage.

Having regained consciousness, Sasha quickly returned to coach class where she belongs. From that point on, no one bothered the strange, spider-owning teenager.

Needless to say, Darla Shan was content with her flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, you may have noticed, but the whole thing with Sasha was based on Darla being dressed like a guy. I am going to be honest with you; when I first wrote this, Darla was still Darren. Then I got to the point where shehe meets the Golden Trio and I noticed how unbalanced they were. So I went back to the prologue and changed every 'he' into 'she' and the like. This scene, however, was based entirely on Darren being _Darren_, so if it seemed a little odd from my reinforcing that she looks like a guy, that is why. The uniforms for Hogwarts are gender specific, so her gender should not be confused again.**

**Oh, and I may be wrong, but I believe Desmond said that the hunters only have one year to hunt Steve, did he not? Seeing as such a time limit is inconvenient to me, I will drop it ****(Take that, Des-Tiny!)****. If it never existed, all the better. **

**~Shiro Yuki-sama**


End file.
